megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Issue 1 (Archie Comics)
: —→ Next Issue: ''Mega Man #2'' Mega Man #1 is the first issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released in May 2011. Publisher's Summary The future looks bright when brilliant and benevolent Dr. Light unveils his latest creations: the Robot Masters! But when the nefarious Dr. Wily steals them for his own sinister purposes, there is no one left to stop him. No one – except Mega Man! Don’t miss the first issue of this brand new ongoing series! Story ''Let the Games Begin!'' - Part One: Trouble Get! The story begins with Mega Man trying to infiltrate Wily's robot factory. He doesn't want to fight, but he must do so to stop Dr. Wily. Mega Man uses the Super Arm to open the door and throws it at the Big Eyes, destroying them. Inside Wily Castle, Mega Man is attacked by the Yellow Devil and they prepare to fight, Mega Man thinking how things came to the current situation. The story then starts from the beginning, with Rock and Roll helping Dr. Light prepare for his speech. Dr. Wily appears backstage, demanding that Dr. Light allow Wily to give the speech alongside him. Dr. Light declines, causing Wily to react a bit more hostile. As Dr. Light heads to the stage to begin his speech, Wily begins to plot. Later that night, when Rock and Roll get Dr. Light to bed, Wily enters the lab secretly. He then takes the six Robot Masters: Cut Man, Guts Man, Ice Man, Bomb Man, Fire Man and Elec Man. In the morning the group sees the news, hearing how Dr. Light's Robot Masters are attacking the city, followed by a broadcast by Dr. Wily, demanding that everyone surrender to him immediately. Feeling hopeless, Dr. Light sulks in regret. Rock, feeling like he has to do something, tells Dr. Light that he wants to become a battle robot. Reluctant but proud, Dr. Light starts to convert Rock into a fighting robot. Upon hearing the name the Mega Buster, Rock's new weapon, he decides to name himself Mega Man. Short Circuits Dr. Light finishes the upgrade process of Rock into a super fighting robot, but he has an awful appearance. Mega Man than gives the address of the comics mail before Dr. Light starts fixing his appearance. Appearances Characters *Rock / Mega Man (First appearance) *Bladers (First appearances) *Big Eyes (First appearances) *Metall Potton (First appearance, cameo) *Yellow Devil (First appearance) *Chest, Plum and Ripot (First appearances, cameo) *Dr. Light (First appearance) *Roll (First appearance) *Dr. Wily (First appearance) *Cut Man (First appearance) *Guts Man (First appearance) *Ice Man (First appearance) *Bomb Man (First appearance) *Fire Man (First appearance) *Elec Man (First appearance) *Inspector (First appearance, cameo) *Police officers (First appearances, cameo) *Li (First appearance, cameo) *Neige (First appearance, cameo) Special Weapons *Super Arm (First appearance) Locations *Dr. Wily's Castle (First appearance) *Titanium Park (First appearance) *Light Labs (First appearance) *Downtown (First appearance) Trivia *The cover had Roll erroneously in her Mega Man 8 outfit. This was fixed for the cover of the Graphic Novel of the arc. *Although Rush appears in the cover, he is neither mentioned nor seen in this issue. *Before the unveiling, Dr. Wily says to Dr. Light, "I forgot that 'Light' makes 'Right.'" In Japan, Dr. Light is known as Dr. Right. *When Dr. Wily is reprogramming Guts Man, there is a misspelling in his tablet, "compltete". *Rock, upon becoming Mega Man, asked Dr. Light whether that meant he was a "super fighting robot," referring to the [[Mega Man (cartoon)|Ruby-Spears Mega Man cartoon]]. *Chest, Plum and Ripot, as well as Neige (Mega Man Zero 4), Kattelox TV Reporter (''Mega Man Legends''), named here Li, police officers and the Inspector (Mega Man Legends), made cameo appearances during the unveilment of Light Labs. The former three characters were also mentioned to be working for the B&C Gazette, alluding to Mega Man: Battle & Chase. Free Comic Book Day 2012 reprint In May 2012, this issue was reprinted for the Free Comic Book Day with a colored version of the Sketch Variant. The issue includes bonus features and a preview of The New Crusaders. Publisher's Summary "Let the Games Begin!" - Don’t miss the first classic issue of the hit new MEGA MAN comic series! The future looks bright when brilliant and benevolent Dr. Light unveils his latest creations: the Robot Masters! But when the nefarious Dr. Wily steals them for his own sinister purposes, there is no one left to stop him. No one – except Mega Man! Plus bonus features and a preview of the all-new series: THE NEW CRUSADERS! Gallery Cover art BCEE275F-A800-4535-9AB2-DF3762C781EB.jpeg|Main cover, raw by Patrick Spaziante MegaManArchieC001V.png|Sketch Variant cover by Chad Thomas MegaManArchieC001-FCBD12.jpg|Free Comic Book Day 2012 standard cover by Chad Thomas MegaManFCBDCoverInked.JPG|Free Comic Book Day 2012 cover, inked Preview MegaManArchieC001-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC001-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC001-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC001-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC001-5.jpg|Page #5 Miscellaneous ArchieMegaMan1Page2and3Raw.jpeg ArchieMegaMan1Page9Raw.jpeg ArchieMegaMan1Page10Raw.jpeg ArchieMegaMan1Page18Raw.jpeg ArchieMegaMan1Page19Raw.jpeg See Also * Mega Man Volume 1 - Let the Games Begin! Category:Archie Comics issues